The present invention is a method of locating underground fluid sources. More particularly, but without limitation, the present invention provides a method of locating an aquifer based on magnetic signatures associated with the aquifer. The methodology of the present invention is believed to be applicable to other fluid sources, including oil.
There has long been great interest in finding underground sources of water. Typically, one locates water by drilling test holes until sufficient water is located. This ad hoc method can be both time consuming and costly. Moreover, even if water is found, the quantity of the water well may not be sufficient. For example, had the well been drilled elsewhere, a shallower hole could have been drilled, or more water would have been available. Thus, problems remain.
Other attempts have used magnetometers and mapping. Such attempts have focused on using magnetometers to determine the presence or absence of particular geological formations or structures. The formations can include fractures in bedrock or beds of porous materials or other structures that can potentially contain water. The problem with this approach is that although particular geological formations may have the ability to contain a particular fluid such as petroleum, ground water, or natural gas, there is no guarantee that the desired fluid associated with a particular geological formation will be present. What is needed is a more direct method of locating an underground fluid source that is accurate.
Therefore, it is a primary, object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to improve upon the state of the art.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a method for locating underground fluids including water.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a method for locating underground fluids using magnetic signatures associated with the underground fluids and not merely a geological formation.
A further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a method for locating underground fluids that allows underground fluid sources to be precisely located.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a method for locating underground fluids that allows the size of underground fluid sources to be determined.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a method for locating underground fluids such that a preferred location to drill can be determined.
Yet another object, feature or advantage of the present invention is to provide a method capable of detecting not just shallow aquifers but also deep sources.
These and/or other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims that follow.